


Water Under the Bridge

by NotClooLess



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Post-Graduation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotClooLess/pseuds/NotClooLess
Summary: Veronica Lodge was in line for a promotion at the chicest fashion house in Manhattan. Cheryl Blossom was the new "it girl" in the New York PR world. They haven't spoken for years. If only Veronica knew that her heart wasn't the only one that had been broken back in Riverdale.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Rating might change as we go. Riverdale and the characters in this story are a part of the Archie Comics universe. I did not create them or claim ownership of them. All credit to the writers and illustrators of the source material. My story though.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Here we go! I'm self editing so any punctuation or continuity mistakes are my own and can be corrected if kindly pointed out. Hope you enjoy!*
> 
> This story assumes you know these characters already from the Riverdale universe and is an AU taking place after high school. Story is mine, characters are not!)

Veronica Lodge was 24 and in line for a promotion at the chicest fashion house in New York. She'd graduated at the top of her class at FIT and, after snagging a killer internship here the summer before graduation, she'd managed to cement herself as an up and comer to watch who was ready for more responsibilities. It was almost as if those 3 years in Riverdale didn't even happen. The seemingly idyllic town was almost just a memory now but her mother still kept their townhouse there and Veronica visited her on holidays and on weekends from time to time. Riverdale hadn't been a bad experience for Veronica, but it had been night and day from her life in Manhattan. She was mostly glad she'd managed to get back to the city so quickly but she occasionally missed the old days of sitting in a booth a Pop's with her friends.

She still talked to everyone, well almost. Betty was in the city too, occasionally guest writing for the Huffington Post and trying to get a byline noticed by the New York Times, her dream. Being roommates wasn't always the plan but when Betty's original roommates screwed her over on rent and kicked her out, Veronica was her first phone call and she moved into V's studio that day. The girls had finally managed to get into a shoebox sized one bedroom in an up and coming neighborhood, Betty taking the living room and leaving V with the "master suite" -a small bedroom with one window. They were living the dream on a tight budget and they loved it.

Archie was finishing up his time at Berkelee College of Music having taken one year off to tour with The Pussycats (including Val) and another to help get Andrew's Construction back on it's feet after Fred broke both arms in a construction accident. Arch remained one of the greatest guys around and Veronica always loved catching up with him whenever they both found time for a phone call.

Jughead, or Forsythe as he went by to his grad school classmates was in a Master's program at Northwestern and still writing the great American crime novel. He’d managed to make some money off of a series of short stories and put himself through school, writing, tutoring, and flipping the occasional burger. Veronica was especially proud of him, even if he did prefer Windy City these days to her beloved New York.

  
Veronica loved that she still kept up with her high school cohorts, even with all of their busy lives, but there was one she hadn't seen in years and that fact was her first thought in the morning and last at night.

It wasn't that she didn't know how to reach Cheryl Blossom, she was the new "it girl" in the fashion PR world and if Veronica wanted to she could see her on a daily basis for solely work related reasons, but Veronica Lodge didn't beg. She wasn't about to see the girl who broke her heart and give her the satisfaction of knowing that it was still broken to this day, no she'd never do that.

  
If only Veronica knew that in her luxury condo on the Upper West Side, every night before she closed her eyes, Cheryl Blossom reached into her nightstand and pulled out an old photograph, tenderly touching the front, taking in the images of smiling youthful faces before placing it back in the drawer and turning out the light. If only the brunette knew that it was the same picture that sat framed on her dresser in her Riverdale bedroom, the one of Cheryl and her at the redhead's high school graduation.

If only Veronica Lodge knew that her heart wasn't the only one that had been broken for the last seven years.


	2. Stuck On You

It was a normal day for Veronica. She’d woken up at six a.m. and greeted a sleep deprived Betty who had stayed up all night tweaking a blog post for her latest deadline.

After making coffee and grabbing to go cups they left their apartment together bound for the subway. After bidding Betty a “see you tonight” at her stop, Veronica trudged on to work, the latest sketches for the Spring Show tucked under arm along with a copy of the New York Times because her blonde best friend insisted that she read the “real thing” and not the digital version. 

As she walked into the lobby of her fashion house’s building on 38th Street she glanced down to make sure she hadn’t dropped any of her papers and BAM, she was pummeled by a shoulder and knocked off her feet.  
She was about to launch into patented New Yorker rant when she realized who’d just run into her. 

Stooping to gather her scattered sketches and kindly asking a janitor if he could clean the spilled coffee so nobody else falls, is Cheryl Blossom. She was dressed to impress as always in a designer dress and heels but her typical flowing red locks are pulled into a bun at the nape of her neck. Her makeup is less severe than it had been in high school and overall she looked more relaxed which was odd considering the stress her job entails. 

“I’m so sorry! I was emailing a client and totally didn’t see you,” the redhead began, apparently not realizing who she’d run into until Veronica looked up. “Oh my god. Veronica.” The pale woman offered her a hand and helped her to her feet. “Hi.”

“Hi Cheryl,” Veronica sputtered. Taking her papers from outstretched hands. “It’s fine, no harm done.” 

The two stood in silence taking each other in for a few beats, neither knowing what to do next. It was the Latina who made the first move. “So I need to get up to work. Are you here for a meeting?” she asked, still getting used to the idea that they were actually talking. 

“Uh yeah,” Cheryl responds, snapping out of her daze. “-a meeting, I have a client who needs a dress for a movie premiere next week.” 

“Well…I’m glad you seem to be doing well.” Veronica says finally. She means it, she knew Cheryl had potential beyond being the rich girl. “I really have to go though, I’m late. It was nice seeing you.” 

The brunette’s eyes lingered on the other woman for a moment too long, giving Cheryl enough time to stop her. 

“Veronica wait. It's been so long. We’ve been in the same city for years and have somehow managed to not run into each other before. Was that on purpose?” her dark brown eyes scanning the younger woman’s face. 

“I can’t do this right now Cheryl. I can’t.” Veronica said apologetically and she rushed off towards the elevators. 

Cheryl was left in the lobby, her cell phone in one hand, and a business card that must have fallen out of Veronica’s purse in the other. “Oh Ronnie…” she whispered sadly as she tucked the card into her bag and continued on her way out of the building. 

Veronica made it to the 5th floor before her emotions got the better of her and she had to leave the elevator for a quick bathroom pit stop. She’d be damned if anyone here saw her crying let alone crying over a girl. No, she would have her moment and get on with her day. It was bound to happen sometime she told herself. She just wished stupid Cheryl didn’t still have an effect her. She needed to talk to Betty. 


	3. All Shook Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to update this story as frequently on the regular but you've waited awhile. Text, social media, and email conversations are going to be a thing in this story but won't dominate!

_3:00pm Betty Cooper “B”_

_Hey I’m staying late at the office but I’ll be home for movies and ice cream :)_

_3:30pm Veronica Lodge Sounds good B! I’ll pick up more rocky road on the way home._

_3:30pm Veronica Lodge Oh yeah…saw Cheryl today._

_3:31pm Betty Cooper “B” YOU WHAT??_

_Incoming Call from Betty Cooper “B”_

Veronica sighed. She should have known that Betty would call her the moment she sent that text.

“Hey B, I only have a minute or two before I have to be in a meeting. I’ll tell you all about Cheryl tonight I promise,” Veronica stated.

“V! You’re really ok? No weird breakdown or anything? I know how much everything that happened meant to you.” the blonde’s voice was laced with concern.

“I’m ok now, had a minute right after it happened but I’ll be ok.” Veronica assured her friend. “But hey I’ve got to go for real. I’ll text you. Should be an early night.”

“OK, love you V, hang in there!” Betty said as she clicked off.

“You too Betts,” Veronica responded as she did the same. As she hung up, she noticed she had a new message from an unknown number and quickly opened it, expecting an unsolicited request from a stylist or intern. When she saw the text, her heart sprang into her throat.

_3:45pm 555-345-2322_

_It’s Cheryl. Got your number off a business card you dropped. Please let me take you to dinner…to apologize and explain. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since this morning._

_3:45pm 555-345-2322_  
_I know it’s been forever and I don’t have any right, but I’ve missed you every day._

Veronica didn’t know if she was going to cry again, scream, or throw up once she calmed her heart down. Her coworker Megan even asked her if she was alright when she noticed she wasn’t getting up from their desks and heading to the meeting room. 

“Veronica,” the dark skinned girl prodded. “Veronica! What is up with you?” 

“I think I’m fine- yeah I’m fine,” the youngest Lodge reported as she shook herself out of her haze. She gathered up her tablet and joined Megan on her way to the meeting. “Just zoned out for a minute.”

“Ok…” Megan replied skeptically. “Well you missed them saying we were good to leave after the meeting. Go home and get some rest. You look like you’ve seen a ghost or something.” 

“Yeah, good idea,” Veronica agreed. A ghost. A haunted entity from her past that showed up just when her life seemed to be on track? Seemed like a great description of Cheryl Blossom and her still perfectly maintained body,flawless makeup, and her eyes that always had managed to look beyond her own and into her soul. Veronica was going to be haunted by the memory of them until she inevitably saw her again. 

_5:00pm Veronica Lodge_  
_I don’t know if I’m ready for dinner. I’m going to be at the Skylark on 39th in an hour. Buy me a martini._

_5:01pm Cheryl Blossom_  
_See you there. Thank you Veronica._

Veronica had no real plan for her post work meeting with Cheryl but she knew that just like pulling off a bandage, she needed to get it done and over with before it became a monster, before any more of her time was wasted on the past. 


	4. Please Please Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draft of this chapter. We'll see if it gets a heavy edit later but here it is!

When the Cheryl walked into Skylark an hour later she scanned the room before her eyes landed on her target, already sitting at the bar fending off some random’s advances as she approached.

“Thanks for waiting baby. I’m sorry I’m late,” she aimed at Veronica while reaching around the younger woman and resting her hand on Veronica’s hip.

“Oh you guys are-“ the wannabe Wall Street tycoon muttered as he slowly removed himself from the stool next to Veronica and gave Cheryl an apologetic nod as he slunk back to his friends.

“I was handling that,” Veronica assured, feeling the grip Cheryl had on her hip release as the pale woman hopped onto the barstool vacated by their recently departed guest. “But thanks.”

“Of course. Sorry about the baby and all that” the redhead said, flustered. “Just slipped out.” She flipped her hair, now down from this morning’s bun, back over her shoulder.

“It’s not like you’ve never said it before,” Veronica said softly staring down at her cocktail napkin.

The awkwardness of their meeting and situation suddenly came into focus and Cheryl knew she’d need some liquid courage to continue. She ordered two Grey Goose dry martinis and suggested they take their drinks to a suddenly available couch. Veronica agreed and as they settled in, the redhead began her apology.

“I’m just going to say it. I’ve thought about trying to contact you so many times since the day I left Riverdale. I wake up every morning sorry for hurting you so badly. Just know that I didn’t choose to leave you Veronica, my parents chose that for me. I was too young and too under their power to fight it anymore. They were going to take away everything, not pay for college, not let me get out of there. I didn’t want to burden you with that, so I ran. I was 17 and was falling in love with you and that scared me. I didn’t tell you because I thought it would hurt less than having to say goodbye. I’m so sorry. I regret it. Every day,” she finished as tears streamed down her face.

“I loved you Cheryl. I was in love with you too and when you left without saying goodbye or leaving any way to contact you, you destroyed me and I hated you for such a long time,” Veronica confessed through her own tears. “I thought I needed closure but it’s been too painful to think you could have reached out all these and never did. Now I know what happened back then, and I’ve said my piece, and I can officially move on. Thank you for the drink, but I don’t think I can stay.” Veronica made a motion to gather her purse and leave.

“Veronica wait. I’ve wanted to talk to you for years, can you please just give me 5 more minutes?” Cheryl pleaded, placing her hand on the tan woman’s arm. When Veronica stopped her movements and nodded she continued, “I haven’t loved anyone since you. I know that sounds crazy but it’s true. Is there any way we could be friends at the very least? I’ve missed everything, even if Archie is still the nicest guy and tries to keep me up to date. It’s not the same. I miss you so much.” The former ice queen spoke with a sense of conviction and vulnerability that Veronica hadn’t heard before, even during their time together. It almost made her want to give in.

“I loved you for so long Cheryl but I had to learn to stop. Finally seeing you this morning destroyed me because I let you see the weak me, the me that nobody even knows existed and you let me see the same side of you, and for what? For years of radio silence and a drink on a Monday night? What’s stopping you from leaving all over again? I can’t do that to myself” she confessed. 

“All I can say is, I’ve changed and I’ll try and prove that to you.” Cheryl replied. “You have my number now, use it if you want to please. Don’t answer me now if you can’t. Take your time. At the very least I just hope you can forgive me.”

“I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready to answer you” the Latina said honestly. “but OK. ”

“Then I’ll at least know I tried,” Cheryl resigned. She sighed and sipped at her martini. "I really am glad you met me Veronica, but you don't have to stay if you don't want to. I'm not cruel...anymore."

The raven haired women sighed a similar albeit shakier sigh and also sipped her drink. "I'll finish my drink," she decided. "No sense in letting good vodka go to waste." The pair sat in deafening silence for a few minutes before Veronica finally spoke.

"I'm going to let you off the hook and forgive you on one condition" she said, staring Cheryl in the eyes, her gaze fixed and sure. "I don't think I can see you again after tonight."

Cheryl felt like every ounce of air had been knocked from her lungs. Her face must have shown her shock because the brunette continued. 

"I don't mean to sound like a horrible person but I'm not ready to try and be friends or even frenemies with you. We were barely friends before and I think maybe that's the way it was supposed to be." Veronica said dejectedly. 

"But-" the former Queen B tried to protest.

"No Cheryl," Veronica said finally, standing up and looping her bag through her arm. "This is the way it has to be. Thanks for the drink and for the apology really. It couldn't have been easy to say what you said. And I don't hate you...I just can't have you in my life, for now at least." she smiled sadly and stepped away from the table. "Goodbye," she said softly, leaving before Cheryl had the chance to respond.

Veronica walked out of the bar and back to the subway with her head held high and her mind going a mile a minute. She shot Betty a text saying she'd be home in 30min and promptly had another classic New Yorker moment, a subway platform crying session. Why did Cheryl Blossom reduce the always cool Veronica Lodge to an emotional basket case?

She was just glad she finally got a little clarity on what had happened years ago and could move on without fear of being sought out by her ex whatever. As she made her way onto the subway car she popped in her earbuds and tuned out the surrounding world until her stop. She needed to not feel anything for a minute. 


	5. Maybe Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much more to come. Thanks for reading so far!

Cheryl stayed in the booth for 10 minutes gathering her thoughts before hailing a cab and heading home. Once safely inside her lavish condo, she allowed herself to have the break down she'd been holding in since Veronica walked away. She might be older, wiser, and nicer, but she'd still be damned if the world was going to see her emotions on display. Once she'd cried all she could cry and ate half of her container of vegan ice cream in bed, (she'd run it off in the morning), she dragged her laptop onto her lap and decided to get a jump on tomorrow's work. Among the usual client emails and requests she noticed one from her boss at her agency:

 _ABC and Co. Public Relations_  
_VinceSmith@ABCCOPR.com_

 _Cheryl,_  
_Meg liked you so much that she wants you to be her personal agent for the series she's been shooting in Manhattan. Decided to pull you from some other assignments so you can be with her team full time for awhile._

_Her designer of choice is BLAH BLAH and they're presenting a line specifically to tie in for the show. She has promo events scheduled with them and show promos starting next week._

_Be at BLAH BLAH 9 am Monday. Meg will meet you there and they're expecting you. Liaison for the designer is named Veronica Lodge, she'll be your go to while you're there._

_Further details to come. You've been impressing us so far. Good luck!_

_Vince_

To say Cheryl was dumbfounded would be an understatement. But, she figured after reading and re reading the email to make sure it was real, this kind of thing was inevitable. She considered texting Veronica and alerting her but she also didn't want to invade the other woman's space any more than she already had and was going to. As she shut her laptop, flipped off her lamp, and closed her eyes, Cheryl debated on what she should do. This was going to be a long weekend.

**Meanwhile in Brooklyn...**

Veronica had made it home at a respectable hour after her drink with Cheryl and managed to not look like she'd been crying by the time she turned the key of her apartment door. Betty Cooper was a master at reading her best friend however and immediately knew something had gone down.  
"Hey Bets, ready for some Netflix? Got the mint chocolate chip," Veronica called out with as much enthusiasm as she would muster. 

Betty was lounging on her bed slash futon, already dressed in her "cozy clothes" and looking at the brunette skeptically.

"Veronica, you need to work on your acting," the blonde said as she hopped up and grabbed spoons for them from the kitchen. "this thing with Cheryl this morning is still bugging you."

Veronica sighed at the fact that Betty could read her like a book as she flipped her heels off and carried them and her work bag to her bedroom.

"Let me change first. Then I'll tell you. It's...a long story" she admitted. 

Fifteen minutes later the women were seated on the futon, Betty's laptop between them. A new episode of Big Little Lies was on pause and as they opened the carton of ice cream, Veronica told Betty about drinks with Cheryl.

"Oh my god Ron, she told you. I can't believe she finally did it. She said-" the youngest Cooper clamped her mouth shut and looked at her best friend with a grimace. "I'm sorry..." she started. 

"No hey it's fine. I'm glad you guys have managed to have some kind of relationship all these years. Especially for your mutual nephews sake. I would never be mad at that, even if it's been hard sometimes" Veronica assured.

"Thanks. I just do care about you both. I'm glad you at least talked finally. For the record, I never knew the whole story. I just know she's been upset about the way things ended all these years." Betty said. "How are you?"

"I'm not even sure," the brunette admitted. "Part of me wishes I could erase her out of my life completely, memories and all. And then another part is so happy I talked to her, saw her finally. I'm relieved to have gotten the apology. I'm angry it took so long. A lot of emotions."

"That's all understandable V," Betty said, placing a comforting hand into Veronica's. "Do you mind if I ask how she handled everything?" 

"She wanted me to stay and talk” Veronica relayed. “I’ve never seen her look so small actually. She looked broken. I don't know B, I just couldn't stay there. I hope she's ok though."

"She doesn't exactly have a lot of close friends. Maybe I'll text her and just make sure she got home safely? Do you mind?" the blonde asked, reaching for her phone.

"No, I'll do it. I...I'll text her. But I think I need to just give myself some time to process. I don't want to hate her anymore. I don't hate _her_ , just hated what she made me feel." Veronica confessed.

"I think that's a healthy decision. If it makes a difference, I know she's not the same girl we used to know. I talk with her, work out with her, I can tell she's changed for the better. Not excusing her behavior, but being away from the rest of the Blossoms has been great for her." Betty squeezed Veronica's hand before releasing it.

"Hearing that does make me feel better. Thanks. It's just a lot to process all in one day," Veronica said as she took a deep breath and proceeded to dig in to their ice cream. "Can we just watch the show now?"

"Of course. I'm here if you need to chat. Always." Betty reminded her best friend with a smile as she pushed play on their show and snuggled back into the futon.

"Thanks girl," Veronica smiled. She was glad neither of them had any major plans or commitments for the next few days. Binging on her favorite shows and not moving from the couch for two days sounded divine. This weekend was going to be just what she needed. 

 


	6. Yesterday Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of our Riverdale flashbacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your patience as I get this story sorted out. So much more is on the way, but I want to make sure I do this story justice. These characters are dear to me! I always like to have a fleshed out story with substance than something that is just thrown together when I'm the reader. I hope to have a few more chapters up in the next week or so. 
> 
> Enjoy.

_HIGH SCHOOL FLASHBACK_

_Riverdale, Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe_

Veronica wasn’t sure why she actually showed up at the Blossom house for the sleepover the night before Jason’s memorial, neither was she sure why she ran after Cheryl the night of the pep rally. Old Veronica would have taken pleasure in the pain of a rival. But here, in this weird town where everything seemed to be high stakes, and after what happened with her own father, all she wanted to do was be a better person than the girl she was in New York.

She found it natural to run after the redhead that rainy night on the football field, just as it has been natural to call the same girl out for being ridiculous and mean and correct her misguided initial thoughts on the disgusting football team score book tradition. Veronica found she could be real with Cheryl in a way she couldn’t with the others, even Betty. That fact alone intrigued her.

Now, sitting in a booth at Pop’s waiting for her mother to finish her shift, the raven haired newcomer was attempting to actually get some work done on her English Lit paper and get the Blossom conundrum out of her mind. Just as she began to make some progress on her work, a body sat down across from her, ruby red nails reached out across the table and gently closed the lid on her laptop. Veronica slowly looked up from her computer, meeting the eyes of Cheryl Blossom herself.

Cheryl, to her credit wasn’t stupid. She knew that Veronica wasn’t her real friend, at least not yet. They were acquaintances who put their differences aside at best and it was up to her to progress things if she wanted, she was the one who had the most apologizing to do after all. She’d gone to Pop’s hoping to run into her former rival, now potential friend. She had to thank her for all she did the previous day in the locker room and also find a way to stay in Veronica Lodge’s good graces. Cheryl hadn’t felt as safe as she had in Veronica’s embrace since Jason died. She couldn’t lose that again.

“Veronica, I thought we could talk,” Cheryl stated more than asked. Veronica noted that the normal bite was missing form her words, replaced by a meekness that was totally foreign coming from the redhead’s lips. “I really want to thank you for last night”.

“Cheryl you don’t have to thank me, “ Veronica reached out and squeezed Cheryl’s hands briefly before releasing them. “We’re going to be friends now right?” she was met by a hesitant smile and head nod from the other girl. “Come on Cheryl Bombshell, I won’t bite. Friends with Veronica Lodge are friends for life. Just no tricks. Ok?”

Veronica looked into Cheryl’s eyes for conformation and was met by tears. Cheryl almost got up to leave before Veronica grabbed her hands again and urged her to speak.

“I really want to change, for Jason, “ Cheryl spoke, letting out a watery laugh. “He’d think I was being so foolish night now.” “I’ve never really…I don’t have many real friends Veronica”

The tan skin of Veronica’s hands contrasted with the paleness of Cheryl’s as the younger girl continued to hold the perfectly ruby red manicured hand in hers. “This is a new leaf for me too, I’ve never been this nice before.” Veronica said honestly. “Let’s just put all of this crazy behind us. We could all use less drama in our lives wouldn’t you say?”.

“I suppose you’re right,“ Cheryl agreed, slowly pulling her hands from Veronica’s to wipe at the tears that had fallen. She grabbed a napkin off the table and blotted at her eyes. “I should go,” she said finally. Taking a deep breath and grabbing her purse.

“Stay,” Veronica said suddenly, at first not even believing her own voice was saying those words. Cheryl turned around suddenly, her hair whipping over shoulder. “I mean…” Veronica found herself inexplicably blushing at the older girl’s inquisitive look. “I actually ordered some food and it looks like my mom is going to be here awhile longer. You can share my fries and help me with this stupid paper?” she asked. “I mean you don’t have t-“ she began.

“Veronica!” Cheryl interrupted, sliding back into the seat across from her. “I’d love to.” She offered a shy smile and pulled out her phone, no doubt texting her psychotic parents and letting them know she’d be having dinner elsewhere.

And that’s how they began. Cheryl and Veronica, a friendship and maybe more, over a basket of fries and analyzing Emily Bronte on a October evening in Riverdale.

It was different from then on. Veronica and Betty were the best of friends with Jughead, Archie, and sometimes Kevin completing their gang. But Cheryl was always there, sandwiched in a booth between Veronica and Archie. At first a very unwelcome, then tolerated, and now months later, adored addition to the “sad breakfast club”. The girl who overcame her past and her parents and became an incredible person was now their friend. Betty was the first one who noticed just who Veronica stared at those nights at Pop’s. The first one who noticed when it stopped being the table of football players or even Archie and became only the redheaded with the ruby lips. At first Betty, ever the detective, sat on her information, processing it and gathering further evidence. Eventually though the blonde confronted her best friend.

_Riverdale, Cooper Residence, Night of Homecoming dance_  

“Hey V,” Betty began, as she looked in the mirror over Veronica’s shoulder to put in her earrings. “You know you can tell me anything right?”

“Of course I know that, “Veronica replied, now finished with her makeup she turned to face her taller friend. “What’s going on?”

“I just was wondering how long you’ve had feelings for Cheryl Blossom.” Betty asked, looking at the brunette intently. “I see the way you look at her V. She’s someone I call a friend and that seemed insane months ago. You’ve been a huge part of her becoming this better person. Just know I'm all for it.”

“I…I don’t know what I’m doing exactly Betty. This one. This one caught me off guard. Is it that obvious?” Veronica groaned as she sat on the bed to slip on her shoes.

“To Nancy Drew it’s as plain as day,” Betty smirked. “But I’m sure Arch and Juggie haven’t noticed.”

“And Kevin?” Veronica asked.

“Who do you think brought it to my attention?” Betty chuckled. “He swears he knew it from the beginning.”

“Stupid Kevin. I love him but this is major Betts.” stated Veronica starting to become almost frantic. “How am I supposed to see her tonight and not do anything weird now that I know you know?”

“It’s just a dance Veronica, we’ve all been to those before.” Betty assured her friend as they descended the stairs from her room. “We’re all going together as friends anyway. No reason this should be any different.”

“I guess, but what if she doesn’t feel the same way?” Veronica asked seriously as they exit the Cooper house. “I don’t think this is a casual crush.”

“Aww V, “ Betty gave her friend a tight hug whispering in her ear. “I don’t think this is a casual crush for her either.” Betty stepped back admiring Veronica’s makeup and dress and then glanced over her shoulder and smiled. “I really don’t. I’ll see you ladies there”. 

Veronica was confused for a moment before she turned and saw a breathtaking Cheryl, in an emerald green dress, standing on the sidewalk behind her, holding a corsage that matched the one on her pale wrist and smiling. The senior gave Betty a nod as the blonde got into Kevin’s waiting car and waved.

“What are you doing?” Veronica asked. Smiling and walking towards the other girl “You look fantastic. That dress Cheryl!”

“All the way from New York,” Cheryl stated, doing a mock turn. “I have to keep up with you now, Miss Lodge.” “Anyway I know we were all meeting there but I thought I’d drive just the two us if that’s OK with you?”

“I’d like that,” agreed Veronica as she let the older girl slide the matching corsage on her wrist.

“Perfect,” Cheryl whispered as she briefly studied the brunette before dragging her down the sidewalk to her waiting, chauffeured car.

The drive to the school was filled with laughter and inside jokes, and as the car slowed to a halt in front of Riverdale High, Veronica forgot any reasons to be worry about this night at all. It wasn’t until she saw Cheryl reach back through the now open door to help her out of the car that it came back to her. The brunette grabbed on to her friend’s hand and met her eyes, a new and exciting energy passing between them.

“Are you ready?” Cheryl asked, still holding her hand.

“Hell yes,” was the answer as Veronica led them into the school, experimentally interlacing their fingers.

The gym was tastefully decorated thanks to Cheryl and the school council. Betty and Jughead were, as usual, engaged in a debate about journalistic ethics at a table near the refreshments, while Archie and Valerie danced before the Pussycats were scheduled to take the stage. Kevin was nowhere to be seen but but everyone assumed he’d appear with his mystery man at any moment. Nobody seemed to notice or care that the girls had just arrived which should have irritated both of them to no end. This was THE Cheryl Blosson and THE Veronica Lodge, but instead they were content to find a seat at their friend’s table, only releasing hands when they sat down.

“Ronnie, Cheryl you ladies look lovely this evening,” Jughead said earnestly as he got up to fill his plate with snacks. “Betty this isn’t over!” he called over his shoulder, snapping the suspenders that went with his suit.

Betty rolled her eyes and smiled as she took a sip from her punch. “He’s driving me crazy, thank goodness you’re here.” she lamented to both girls. “Cheryl you really do look great. I already complimented this one and don’t need to inflate her ego anymore.” she said with a playful wink towards Veronica.

“Thank you Betty, you look nice too” the older girl responded, “I’m just glad to be here with all of you after what happened at the last dance. I can assure you, we won’t be having any basement parties tonight.”

“Aww come on, the one time I want to go”, Jughead chimed in, sitting back down beside the girls. “I don't think there’s much to worry about now.”

“Jughead’s right, we’re all past the stupid drama. So, cool if you don’t do anything but we’d all be there if you did.” Betty assured.

“I think a party sounds like a great idea,” Veronica agreed. “Nothing to hide, right?” she said, searching the redhead’s perfectly contoured face for any clue’s to how she was feeling.

“Of course we can have a party, if you all want. My basement, after the dance. It’s fully stocked as always.” Cheryl said cheerily, relishing in the notion of real friends that wanted to hang out with her.

“Oh but first you guys have to dance!” Valerie beckoned, having returned to the table to get a drink. “Archie is insisting.” With that the group glanced back towards the stage at their charming auburn haired friend who stood in the center of the dance floor waving them all over.

“I can’t say no to that face,” Jughead sighed as he hopped up and headed to the dance floor, “Coming Bets?”

“Right behind you!” confirmed Betty as she locked eyes with Veronica, egging her to ask Cheryl to dance.

“We can’t let them have all the fun Blossom. Shall we?” Veronica stood and offered the other girl her hand. “After you,” answered Cheryl, taking the offered hand with a grateful smile.

Valerie cheered and the group joined their schoolmates dancing the night away. Innocence wasn’t yet lost, and good times were still to be had. 


	7. Working My Way Back To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Cheryl and Veronica work together?

_Present Day, Saturday morning_

**11:00am Betty Cooper**  
**Hey did Veronica text you last night?**

 **11:15am Cheryl Blossom**  
**Yes she did**

 **11:15am Betty Cooper**  
**Ok I'm glad**

 **11:16am Cheryl Blossom**  
**She's basically done with me. I'm sort of surprised you aren't too. Sure she told you everything**

 **11:18am Betty Cooper**  
**Come on…we’re practically family and believe it or not I consider you a friend!**

 **11:18am Betty Cooper**  
**I care about what happens with you**

 **11:19am Cheryl Blossom**  
**That means a lot Betty. It's hard knowing I hurt her so much.**

 **11:19am Betty Cooper**  
**I know. If you need to talk I'm here. Your therapist is great but she's just that.**

 **11:25am Cheryl Blossom**  
**Just might take you up on that someday Cooper.**

As Cheryl set her phone down on her kitchen counter she reflected that it was nice to know that even though everything had happened between Cheryl and Veronica, that Betty was still a true neutral party. If the redhead had an unlikely ally in all of this it was the blonde, who'd been there for her since she left Riverdale, keeping her updated on Polly and baby Jay who was now the cutest little boy who looked just like Jason.

Because of Betty and by extension Polly, Jay, and even Alice, Cheryl felt like she finally had a family that wasn't awful for the first time in a long time. Because of her newfound family ties, the former head Vixen had vowed to be the best aunt she could be and actually enjoyed going back to Riverdale occasionally if it meant she got to see the little Jay and the Coopers. If the blonde's best friend could just get on the same page everything would be perfect.  **  
**

_Monday morning_

Veronica wasn't sure what she expected when she walked into work the following Monday morning but it definitely wasn't Cheryl, looking beautiful as ever and maybe a little bit worried seated next to her client, a film actress and the star of one of the hottest shows on TV, in the lobby of the BLAH BLAH main offices.

Veronica didn't want to be a complete immature crazy but most of her wanted to turn on her heel and take a sick day to avoid seeing the redhead altogether. After their walk down memory lane Friday, she'd taken the weekend to rehash everything that happened between the two former River Vixens and it had been emotionally draining to say the least. Eventually she'd decided to put the past in the past after a long chat with Betty and was looking forward to diving into work as a distraction. Why did work have to bring her problems back to her?

"Cheryl?" Veronica eventually said as her maturity won out and she approached the pale skinned woman. Cheryl was jarred from her thoughts and looked up into the raven haired women's confused face.

"Veronica hi, this is Meg and we were just told to wait here for our liaison to meet us for her design consult. I believe that's you." Cheryl said hesitantly but as professionally as possible, her client paused absent mindlessly scrolling through her phone to give Cheryl and Veronica a friendly smile.

"Oh...I wasn't aware you'd have an escort,” Veronica said to Meg.

Meg stood up from the sofa and shrugged. "I'm just doing what my agent wants. The show wanted to make sure the clothes and my image were a good fit. And Cheryl's my favorite so..." she said in a cheery voice. "The rest of my representation are old cronies. No fashion sense."  
Veronica nodded with understanding as Cheryl gave a brief smile to her client and then locked eyes with her former classmate. "Can we have just a minute before we start out consult?” she asked.

“Oh, I'm fine here. Do whatever, just need to be in Brooklyn by 2!" Meg stated as she slipped earbuds into her ears and sat on the couch once again.

Cheryl looked at Veronica expectantly and was relieved when the darker skinned girl nodded her head over towards the reception area, away from the couches.

After a brief scan of the room to make sure nobody could overhear them Veronica harshly whispered "What the hell Cheryl. You knew we'd be working together and didn't tell me?"

"Of course not," Cheryl whispered back. "I wanted to talk to you about that. I just found out about it. It's not the end of the world. I want to do my job and make your job easy. Can we just agree we can work together and keep things professional? I didn't think you hated me...right?" She said the last part softly, losing the edge to her voice.

"I..I don't hate you." Veronica sighed. Suddenly feeling bad she made such a huge deal about something neither of them had control over. "I just needed some space to process everything you said. Yes, let's please work together nicely. This is a big deal for BLAH BLAH and a big deal for me working here." she agreed.

"Friends then?" Cheryl asked, extending her hand for a shake.

"Associates...for now." Veronica compromised shaking the older woman's hand.

"I'll take it," Cheryl said, shaking her head slightly. This was going to be interesting.

The rest of their morning went off without a hitch. Cheryl got to see Veronica in her element as they sat in on a design meeting and toured the on site factory where the clothes were made. Veronica even bought them all lunch at the cafeteria and didn't seem to mind when Meg had to take her salad "to go" after her Brooklyn meeting got bumped up an hour leaving her and Cheryl alone at a table.

"So she seems nice," Veronica said honestly as she speared lettuce on her fork.

"She actually is," Cheryl agreed, taking sip of her iced tea. "She's my favorite client to work with. She's not phased by the industry, she's just herself."

"It's hard not being someone else with all of the outside pressures," Veronica mused.

"It is," Cheryl answered. "I struggled with that and I'm still struggling. But I'm trying to surround myself with the right people."

They were suddenly not talking about work or BLAH BLAH but about life, almost like the old days when they'd spilt a basket of fries at Popp's and talk for hours.

Veronica continued "You're good with her. I've never- I'm glad you're doing so well. You're good at what you do."

"So are you. I'm impressed." Cheryl said, a smile spreading across her lips. "I'm glad I got to see it." she added almost as an afterthought.

"Sooner or later it was bound to happen right?" Veronica mused.

"Sooner or later." conceded the redhead.

"Well I've got another meeting to get to but I'll see you both back here tomorrow for notes and we'll get to the fittings later this week?" Veronica confirmed, looking at her iPad.

"Absolutely. Email me anything she needs to sign or go over before tomorrow and I'll get it to her agent. I'll be sending out a press release and social media blast with a few pics we took so I'll let you approve them first." Cheryl noted before slipping her phone in her bag and standing from the table.

"It was really nice to see you again Veronica,” Cheryl smiled as she turned to go.

"See you tomorrow," Veronica smiled as she nodded to the other woman and set off towards her office.

Once back at her desk Veronica smiled to herself that what started out as a possibly horrible morning with the woman who broke her heart turned into a decent work day with an old classmate who was actually great at her job. She reached into her desk and grabbed her phone, swiping it open and typing out two texts.

**1:15pm Veronica Lodge**

**Changed my mind. Friends for sure.**

**1:16pm Cheryl Blossom**

**Friends it is :)**

Veronica let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding before typing out her next message to her best friend. 

**1:15pm Veronica Lodge**

**Worked with Cheryl today...it wasn't awful.**

**1:15pm Betty Cooper "B"**

**WHAT? Details tonight! But that's good V.**

**1:18pm Veronica Lodge**

**I think I want to try and be friends. Work friends for now. I realized how much I do miss her.**

**1:20pm Betty Cooper "B"**

**So great to hear. Baby steps are still steps forward ❤ Trust your heart. Just know she HAS changed. I promise you.**

**1:20pm Veronica Lodge**

**❤❤**

Cheryl was in the middle of texting her boss about her recent meeting when she saw the text notification from Veronica pop up. She immediately clicked on it and smiled upon reading the message. "Friends it is :)” she replied with an actual smile to accompany the emoji. Maybe this was going to be OK after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I used "BLAH BLAH" a place holder as I was trying to decide where Veronica worked and figured it was weird and I liked it so much it stuck.


	8. *Not An Update But Humor Me*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be back with more content soon. I've written more chapters and have this story mapped out. No worries.

Hi! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this story so far. Cheryl and Veronica are always a pleasure to write. 

I wanted to give a shout out to a great show (besides Riverdale) that I think deserves some love and has yet to be renewed. 

The Bold Type on Freeform (Tuesdays 9pm) is a great show with lots of women helping women, supportive friendships, WOC and queer rep, and is my new favorite thing. It's also tackled some current events so far and isn't your stereotypical show about twenty somethings working at a fashion magazine. It's so refreshing! 

I love Riverdale and know you readers do, but it's so easy to catch up with The Bold Type (they're about to be on episode 5) and they deserve a Season 2! Watch live, Freeform app, ABC Spark Canada, or Hulu and if you're not in the US or Canada give their official Youtube videos some views. Let's get more rep and well written characters on our TVs. 

If you want to know what the fuss is about check #TheBoldType or #Kadena on social media and fall down the rabbit hole with me. 

Stepping off my soap box now. 

Thanks for reading. New chapters of our Riverdale lovelies to come.


	9. It's Too Soon to Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica turns to the other redhead in her life for some advice about Ms. Blossom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Here is a forgotten text exchange chapter to make up for not having more meaty stuff for you.  
> I won't have longer chapters up until at least Mid September so please be patient and know they're coming. I want to be inspired to write quality content and right now I'm honestly distracted and not in a Riverdale mindset. Fear not, I'll be back. 
> 
> In the meantime PLEASE check out The Bold Type on Freeform (Tues 9pm EST) and Hulu and #Kadena because it's wonderful and really needs support!

Post work, Veronica was sitting on her bed, scrolling through old pictures of days past on her computer, lost in thought about the Cheryl of it all when she got the urge to text the other redhead in her life, Archie. That boy had always been able to see that tiny bit of good shining through Cheryl just as she had back in high school. Now that he was a "full fledged adult" she often asked him for advice when she needed a more simplified perspective. Goodness knows things were already too complicated.

10:00pm Veronica Lodge  
Hey Archikins! Wondering if you have any time for some advice? It's about Cheryl actually

10:15pm Archie Andrews  
Ronnie!! Of course. What's going on? I'm just watching TV

10:16pm Veronica Lodge   
Ran into her. You know it's been forever and I've kind of liked it. Anyway she looked good, and she wanted to talk so I bit the bullet and met her for a drink. She actually apologized and seemed like she's really made and effort to be better. What do you think?

10:20pm Archie Andrews  
Wow. I think it's great you finally sat down together after all this time.  
10:20pm Archie Andrews  
I think she's being honest Veronica. The Blossoms were always at fault in this, not Cheryl. She just didn't know how to reach back out after. She really cared for you. Are you ok?

10:24pm Veronica Lodge  
I think I will be. I just never thought we'd speak again. And now I can't stop seeing her or thinking about her. We ended up having a work assignment together...how crazy right?

10:25pm Archie Andrews  
Woah! That is crazy. But honestly I think all of this means something Ronnie. Don't rush into anything, but don't count anything out.  
10:25pm Archie Andrews  
I'm always around if you need any more advice. Lucky you ;)

10:27pm Veronica Lodge  
I'm lucky you're my friend. That's for sure! And thanks, I'll have to think about all of that.

10:28pm Archie Andrews  
You've got this

10:28pm Veronica Lodge  
❤️

As the dark haired woman set her phone back on her comforter, she sighed and laid back against her pillows. Archie could always make her think, and tonight she had a lot to think about. Being friends with Cheryl again would be the ultimate test.


End file.
